


Summer frenzy

by fluffyanne



Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyanne/pseuds/fluffyanne
Summary: "Mmm, Xuxi? Are you sure it's this way?" Dejun looked around, he felt goosebumps even though they were in summer."Everything will be ok dude, trust me" Xuxi patted his back, smiling reasurancely."So,Sicheng said".or: Dejun and Xuxi walk to the bus stop and end up lost because of the latter rambling.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Summer frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic, i'm quite pleased with the final outcome. this fic was 100% inspired in a day I lived in 3rd year of high school. that year was chaotic overall but that day was probably the cherry on top, it felt like a big fever dream (hence the name).  
> I made some changes to fit the characters and all, but aside from that, it's all from how I remember it. English isn't my mother tongue, so there might be some mistakes or inaccuracies, don't hesitate to let me know! 
> 
> side note for context: we had two school buildings, one (the oldest one) in the far rural side of town and the other (the newest one) in the urban center side, this one wasn't finished so we were waiting till all school could transfer to it. the students were separated in half (1,2,3) and (4,5,6) into the two, but the afternoon classes/workshops were in the new building. I hope I didn't make it too confusing, enjoy the reading!

1:00 pm

The bell rang, Dejun hurried to put everything in his backpack. Stepping out of school next to Xuxi, Guanheng and Yangyang, they headed to the bus stop. Down the dirt road to the avenue, easy chat filling the air. It was a very sunny day and there was not one cloud in the sky. Once they crossed the avenue, and walked down the two blocks to the store, Yangyang and Guanheng rushed to sit on the doorsteps. Xuxi tapped his arm “I know a better path to get the bus when it isn't full” he was smiling. “All right” whatever got him out of there fast, he wanted to have his lunch and then try to endure another four hours of class.The other school building was across half the city, they had one hour. They waved their goodbyes to two very smiling boys, lucky them with their free afternoon. Xuxi started walking along the sidewalk, Dejun following next to him. “Did you pack your lunch or will you buy something at the cafeteria?” he started some conversation, “ I will buy it,” Xuxi answered, turning the corner. Humming along Dejun kept walking. 

1:08

“You know Sicheng?” Xuxi asked out of the blue. “The one on a grade above us? Dong Sicheng?” how could he not know him if he was the only thing Xuxi talked about, he had already stated his crush on the older boy, a few months ago. “Yes! Exactly him.” He nodded, “What about him?” they continue walking, “I really like his dancing” Dejun rolled his eyes, “It’s not like you mention it every day” “Right, but like yesterday i tried, again, to praise him about it” they entered an area Dejun had never been in. “And he ignored me again!” Xuxi was complaining, obviously in distress. “Like i'm pretty sure he didn't just not notice me” “How could one not notice you, you're practically a giant!” there were a lot of dogs barking, and really loud. “Bro, that's exactly what i was saying!” shaking his head, Xuxi continued “and it's not the first time, i'm getting the feeling he just doesn't want to talk to me” it wouldn't be new, Xuxi could be very annoying sometimes. And maybe his approaches were not the best. “He’s just so mysterious, you know? there are like three people in his friend group, he almost never talks and i don't know...” Xuxi rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly shy. “I just want to know him” Dejun palmed him in the back, comprehending his friend. “I'm sure you will have the opportunity,” he said, trying to cheer him up. “Thanks, man! I think so too” Xuxi was back to his cheerful self, smiling widely. 

1:14

After walking for a while, Dejun took notice of where they were. “Hey, Xuxi” he tried to gain his attention, “Yes?” he turned to look at Dejun. “Isn't this the neighbourhood our teachers warned us about?” Dejun felt shivers down his spine, even though it was pretty hot outside. “What? nah, man, stop worrying” Xuxi brushed it off, hand movement included. Well, Dejun had already started worrying. “Do you really know the way?” he was getting anxious, the dogs were barking even louder and hitting their respective houses' gates. “Oh my god” Xuxi rolled his eyes “ Yes, dude, for the millionth time, just trust me” Dejun hummed.

1:19

“Do you think Sicheng is into guys?” Xuxi questioned, they were passing next to an old lady who was watering his plants, it seemed cute but the glare she was giving them wasn't. Dejun was a little intimidated, not only that, he was also really scared. When they passed right next to her, she sprayed them with water. Dejun flinched at getting hit by the cold water, looking back at her who kept that mean face. Xuxi at his right, who did not get sprayed by the old mean lady kept talking, hadn't he just seen that? “I wish so” he made a long sigh, “ I heard that he rejected all the girls who confessed to him” well, Dejun couldn't believe it. He felt like he was going insane, not only his heartbeat was going off because of where they were, but he was all wet from that hose and Xuxi only talked about that boy? Did love really blinded you that much? At least it was summer, so he would dry off eventually.

Disbelief painting his face he turned to Xuxi, “What?” the other asked. Xuxi’s eyes went wide “Oh my god, don't tell me he has a secret girlfriend and that's why he rejects them!” hands covering his mouth, Xuxi looked at him, eyes quivering impossibly wide. Dejun shook his head, resigned. “Woah, careful there dude” Xuxi put his hands up, separating them ” You almost hit me with all your sweat. Are you really that hot?” Dejun’s mouth went full agape, how dumb was his friend? “ Is not sweat, you stupid!” he threw punches at Xuxi while the other just laughed obnouxly, “Sorry dude” he wiped a few tears away, still smiling, damn him. “It was that mean lady with the hose,” Dejun clarified, still frowning. “What?” 

1:25

Dejun fished his phone out of his backpack, 1:25. This was taking so long, he feared they wouldn't make it in time. This was such a bad idea. “He doesn't even post on his social media accounts. Like why does he have them, then?” Oh my god, if he rolled his eyes one more time and with enough force maybe he could knock himself out, his legs hurt like hell and his mouth tasted of sandpaper. The water in his bottle was long gone.”How much left to get to the stop? ” Xuxi looked at him “Mmm, a few blocks”. Ended him right now, he could not tolerate anymore of listening to Sicheng’s talk .

1:31

At this point, he didn’t know why he agreed to go with Xuxi. He was lost, in a foreign neighbourhood with Xuxi who never stopped rambling. Sun all on his face, fanning himself with one of his school books, sweating all his shirt, because apparently it was 35°c and just now he noticed.

He could be waiting on the doorstep of that kiosk, next to Guanheng. Photographing the little tarantulas that climbed the store walls. At the shadow, with the nasty glare the customers gave them every time they tried to enter the store. Moving a little so they could open the door, ending pressed against Guanheng. He would have had to wait only 11 minutes for the bus to arrive. He sighed, looking at the floor and tightening his hold on his backpack straps. It was too late now. The trees on the sidewalk at least give them a pleasant momentary shadow. Xuxi giggled, Dejun turned to look at him. Right, Xuxi continued talking. “When we were on break, you know” Xuxi elbowed him ”when you hid in the bathroom” yes, the only fresh place in school. “There was this kid who kept retaining the ball” by the look on his face, Xuxi was annoyed. "Like, he wasn't even playing !" he accentuated his statement widely gesturing with his hands. "And we were waiting for him to give it to us" Xuxi looked at him, big gummy smile on place, "and just then Sicheng came to him and told him “the ball is not yours to keep”" the imitation of Sicheng was pitiful, he doubted they were talking about the same boy. Xuxi was looking at him expectantly, eyes wide and smile even bigger." Isn't that what anyone would do?" he asked, not knowing where his friend was going." Yes, but you didn't see how cool he looked! I'm telling you he was really serious" Xuxi was vibrating at this point. Dejun nodded, he still didn't understand what was so good. " Isn't Sicheng the one a dog stole his juice box's straw? didn't he have to use scissors or something to open it?" Dejun asked Xuxi. 

"Yes" Xuxi looked at the floor, a shy laugh escaping his lips. "that was really unfortunate". The sky was really pretty and he didn't know if it was the zone or if he really didn't pay enough attention. There were a lot of flowers too. "But it was really cute, his little pout! I was about to give him my straw" Xuxi continued smirking, his cheeks must probably started hurting by now. " Too bad he had those scissors " frowning at the floor, Xuxi kicked a small rock.

This part of town, Dejun noticed, was really quiet. Aside from his and Xuxi’s steps, he only heard the birds chirping and some bugs who passed near them. They continued walking, in a comfortable silence. Did Xuxi get tired of talking ?

"The other day, I heard two girls from his class talking" Nope, he wasn't done yet. Nodding, Dejun looked up, to look at him.

He was really tall now. Xuxi had grown a lot during holidays and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "One of them said that he likes anime, she said he has a whole stantery with mangas and action figures" humming along Dejun waited for Xuxi to continue. But he just kept walking. "And what are you gonna do? You don't even watch anime" Xuxi looked at him, hand in his chin and mind submerged in thought. "That's when our lovely Guanheng enters," Smug smile directed at him. Dejun huffed. "Maybe he won't want to help you. What are you gonna do anyways, try to impress Sicheng with your new knowledge of anime? You know, there are a lot of weebs in our school, it's nothing new." Xuxi deflected at Dejun's comment. "Oh man! you're right!" He screamed while pulling at his hair. The temptation to laugh at Xuxi's state, kneeled in the floor with his hands in his head, was very intincing but the overwhelming heat was making him dizzy "I will have to come out with another plan then". 

1:36

“Ok, Xuxi stop” he abruptly stopped. Xuxi turned to look at him, stopping as well, one eyebrow raised. “I can't do it anymore, this is taking longer than ever and i doubt i'll have time to eat” hands on his knees to try and catch his breath, Dejun looked up. Big brown glistering eyes looking back. “Come on dude, just a little more” Xuxi offered him his hand to get up. “No, i can't! Let’s just call somebody” cleaning the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, Dejun standed up straight. Xuxi opened his mouth to retort, when the loud sound of wheels went past them. Their bus!, with only one glance they started running after it. 

After a little, the bus pulled off and they could get in. It was so fresh and cold in there, while swiping his bus card, Dejun looked around. The driver was smiling big and shining, as well as all the passengers, who were all pretty old. The music was nice and it had air con, so that was good even if he felt a bit creeped out. Once they sat down, Xuxi next to him, telling him something along the lines of “See? Bro, i told you everything would be alright and you didn't trust me”. Dejun looked through the window, he was so tired. The passengers eventually started singing, it felt like he was in some type of retirement bus. Xuxi kept saying something, he was zoning out, much too tired to keep listening.

1:43

They got off of the bus, with everyone energetically saying their goodbyes, Dejun just stepped out of the bus, Xuxi following suit while waving very excited at them. They entered the school. Once he got out of the bathroom, he looked at the hour, that was a surprise. They had made it in time. “You wanna eat in the backyard?” Xuxi asked, approaching him, lunch in hand. “Sure”, Dejun smiled and they parted to the back doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> 


End file.
